swanfandomcom-20200214-history
Sales
Introduction This topic explains how to enter Sales information, type of Sales (Sales Quotation, Sales Order or Sales Invoice) and the details of the Items or Services sold. This topic also explains how to record customer Payments, issue a customer Credit Note and how to analyze Sales activities with reports. The system fast track Sales by eliminating manual process and establishing a smooth flow from Sales Quotation to Sales Invoice. It also offers features which enable users to convert the type of Sales such as Sales Quotation convert to Sales Order or Sales Invoice convert to Delivery Order. This will eliminate manual bottlenecks and improve the Sales process by reducing errors. In this system, a posted Sales Invoice is a source document while a Delivery Order is treated as an attachment/complement to the source document. However, the system allows users to create Delivery Order without issuing Invoice. The Invoice will generate a Journal and update Inventory values. Sales Quotation – Record an estimated price and allows a prospective buyer to see the costs that would be involved for the work or goods they are buying. It has no impact on your inventory and can be changed to an Order or an Invoice when your customer is ready to buy. Sales Order – An Order is a Sale where no services or goods have been delivered. Although it is an acknowledgment of a Sale, no movement on your inventory will take place and can be changed to an Invoice when your customer is ready to buy. Sales Invoice – An Invoice is usually created upon confirmation from customer and lists details of goods and services ordered. It can be defined as a request for payment from the customer for goods sold or services provided by the seller. Proforma Invoice – "Proforma Invoices" will NOT generate a Journal in the system. Therefore any source documents generated via this interface will not affect your Balance Sheet and Profit & Loss. You may use this feature to generate copies of your TAX INVOICES for the client who requires these documents. You may change the default document title from ‘Proforma Invoices’ to 'Tax Invoice' before printing the Invoice via the Setup >> Accounting Setting >> click on Notes module, under the Proforma Invoice title field. Delivery Order – 'A document from a supplier which indicates the goods has been delivered to the customer and received in good condition. The system allows users to create ''Delivery Order without issuing Invoice ''and the status on the list will indicate that there is no ''Invoice generated. Inventory movement will be recorded as Un-Invoiced Deliveries. 'Credit Note– '''A document that was given to offset or increased the company ''Accounts Payable or Accounts Receivable. '''Cash Sales – A document generated for cash Sales transactions Sales Process Flow * Move your mouse and click on Sales * Choose the type of Sales document; Sales Quotation, Sales Order, Sales Invoice or Proforma Invoice. * Complete the fields as described in the following table to enter information about the document * Enter the transactions information. The following illustration will guide fields that users are required to fill-in. * The following table explains the additional information in the document such as transaction options, remarks, and Invoice amount. * The following table explains the details available on the listing page. Cash Sales Cash Sales feature will not create or generate Invoice, as it will be treated as the receipt itself. No account payable will be involved in this transaction. * Move your mouse to Sales >> Sales Documents and click on Create Cash Sales * Steps as shown in Sales Process Flow * On Transaction Options field, select the relevant Cash account. The system will not allow users to proceed without selecting the account. * Enter Amount Received from Customer before posting the document. System will not allow user to proceed should the amount received is less or more than the amount due. * On the Sales listing page, the status of this Invoice will always be Cash Sales. Import Sales from Excel Swan allows you to key in your other sales from the customer into an excel worksheet and upload the sales information into the system. The system will then automatically generate the related sales Invoices. As a rule, you will still be required to validate the sales Invoices before the system will calculate the sales amounts and GST values. * Move your mouse to Sales >> Upload Transactions >> click on Sales Upload Template * Download the Swan’s import purchase excel template from the system * Import Purchases Excel Template File Import Sales file fields and its definitions a) Type * The default value of this field is ‘Sales’. Please do not change this field value b) Invoice Type * You may specify if the Invoice Type is a Cash, AMEX, VISA, MASTER, DINERS or AR (Account Receivable) and the system will post the invoice to the specified linked account you have setup earlier. c) Document Number * This is the customer’s Invoice number * Key in this value based on your customer’s tax Invoice number * You can key in multi-line entries as per your supplier’s Invoice. * Please ensure that line entries that belong to the same Invoice has the same document number d) Date * This is the date of the customer’s Invoice * The default date will follow your computer date setting Tip: When keying in the date field, use dd MMM yyyy format in order to ensure you are keying the correct date. Excel will format the date accordingly. E.g. ‘15 Mar 2016’ e) Customer Code * This is the customer code from Swan * For example: if you are keying an Invoice from ‘Megatron Enterprise’ the vendor code to key in would be ‘M002’ * Please use the Contact List view in Swan to map the vendor code f) Product Code * This is the item code in Swan * For example: if you are keying in two line items ‘Item A’ for the first line and ‘Item B’ for the second line, you will be keying in ‘12345’ for the first line and ‘678910’ for the second line respectively * Please use the Inventory List view in Swan to map the product code * If you do not have any product code, you may put the product description (optional) g) Product Description * Description of the product you are selling h) Quantity * Quantity of the product you are selling i) Unit Price * Unit price of the product you are selling * Swan will auto calculate the sales totals once you Save or Post the uploaded Invoice j) Tax Code * This is the tax code of the product being purchased * The tax code can be ‘SR’ (Standard Rated) or ‘ZR’ (Zero Rated) * You do not need to key in the tax rate, Swan will automatically calculate the tax rate values Important: Please ensure all fields are entered before uploading the Sales Import file ''** Please Note: The date field follows your computers date format setting'' ** List of imported Sales details will be displayed once Upload and Process completed. *** Duplicate Transaction/Invoice number will not get imported Issue Receipt A receipt is issued when a company received payment for Invoices from customer/payee. There are two ways on how you can issue receipts; go to Create Sales Receipt icon or click Receive Payment icon from the Invoice Listing Payment field. * Move your mouse to Sales >> Sales Settlements >> click on Create Sales Receipt, or From Sales Listing >> click Receive Payment icon * Choose Customer who has made the payment from the drop-down list. A list of Invoices issued to the customer with status Open/Partial Paid will appear. * Select the Account where payment will be ‘Deposited To’. * Enter Payment Date, Payment Type, Payment Details and Cheque No. if necessary. * Enter the Amount received from Customer/Payee. * Users may choose to receive payment from multiple Invoices at the same time. The system will auto deduct the amount that has been paid from the amount due accordingly. * The system allows partial payment and will update the Invoice status with Partial Payment. * The receipt will be auto-generated for payment that has been received for each invoice. __FORCETOC__